


MerMay Celebrations

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, MerMay2020, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: It's Victory Day in Insomnia!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: MerMay2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	MerMay Celebrations

Day 1 – Celebration

  


The day was long and loud. From the first shell horn call, to the bedlam of siren calls and voices, it was mayhem.  


The War was over. It would take so much to fix the wreckage of what was left of both their clans and their homelands, but for now; it was a time for cheer and drink, dancing and singing.  
The War was over and the clans were united at last.  


It was a mass of colour as bright blue Everlights shone from their marble sconces, glittering off the myriad of scales that moved in tandem to the pulsing beat of sound that sent fins flapping and tails swinging and gyrating in celebration.  


The War was over.  


Prince Noctis looked out over the crowds outside of the coral palace, his silver crown woven into his midnight blue hair. The current of water and magic were calm, rippling through his gills with a calm he’d never known. Always tense, always strained it was odd to no longer feel it. Instead of a breath of fresh water it left him agitated. Waiting for a blow that’d never come.  


Not anymore. There would be no more battles, his scars would have to remain itching against his skin, a memory, a remnant, an artefact of times past.  


It was o…-  


Noctis turned away with a sigh, pushing into the grand hall more forcefully than he would have liked. He had an image to maintain.  


Chains of gold and wrought silver, storm glass and obsidian wrapped around his shoulder and bare chest, signs of his place as Crowned Prince, chimed as he moved towards the jubilant crowds of the upper class of Insomnia. As the crowds made merry outside, so too did the lords and ladies of the crown, albeit in a much more reserved way.  


It was bloody boring is what it was.  


The doors opened with a deep boom that shuddered through the guests, each one turning to see who had interrupted their conversations.  


The Clan they had just proposed peace to. Niflheim.  


The tension in the room skyrocketed and Noctis had to tamper down on his urge to warp to his Father to stand before him lest an attack occur.  


A foolish notion.  


The War wa…-  


The ancient burgundy haired and gold scaled Oracle led the procession. Having been healed of a scourge that had poisoned his mind and soul, he had spent the past years returned the gems containing the remnants of lost memories back to their owners. A penance that had cost him much.  


Flanking him were the warriors who had stormed the castle to only discuss terms of peace; a violent plan which had forced a dialogue which had led to the situation all of Insomnia celebrated tonight. A warrior mercenary, hair and scales of silver grey edged with black like a storm cloud led her two companions.  


All of the room held their breath, waiting for a blow that wouldn’t hit. They were at peace…  


The Oracle bowed before the King, his smile strained, aware of the tension-  


‘Prom!’  


A snap of tension of shattered coral and the Prince heeded it not as he swam towards the boy that entered last. All eyes in the gilded room stared at their Prince swam directly to the blond haired, golden scaled, freckled and blue edged finned lad who was staring as if expecting a blade to be slid between his ribs.  


Until he got embraced. Pulled tightly to the body of the Prince of Lucis whose heart felt like it was breaking and healing with finding and embracing his childhood friend he had gained so fleetingly and lost so suddenly.  


‘You’re from Niflheim?!’  


Prompto nodded mutely, in awe of what had just happened. He certainly didn’t expect this to be his reception back in the Crown City.  


‘H-hey, Your Hi-…’ he started.  


_*smack*_   


The crowd gasped as the Crowned Prince smacked the representative of Gralea across his arm.  


‘All this time and you call me Highness? Since when have you cared about that?!’  


Prompto gaped, rubbing his arm absently as the crowd including the Oracle and the King looked on.  


‘You absolute dork.’ Noctis muttered, before pulling his One towards him and kissing him hard.  


Prompto was shook. Years he had been absent, years he had stood on the Niffs’ side fighting to find a cure, a way, a..a…  


Noctis was a _real_ good kisser.  


Falling into the Prince’s arms Prompto allowed himself this happiness in his years of darkness. Noctis was his One.  


And now, in this new world that they would build together, he could allow himself to be in love.  


No more fighting.  


Now there was only love.  


There was only celebration.


End file.
